In a Name
by zelinkforeverlovers
Summary: "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." -Shakespeare. / Link finds his way home at last, but has a secret that leads him to extreme troubles with the kingdom, still unknown to the princess. Follow as Zelda must save the hero who once shed blood to save her. (OOT Zelink! Please review! I love my readers! :) )
1. The Prophecy

**A/N I'm back! Yay this is so exciting! :) I hope you guys are as happy 'bout this as I am. So…Intro, right. **

**Another Zelink story, of course ;) I very vaguely connected it to my older story, like one sentence worth, but I found it cheesy and I looooove cheesy :P This one takes place in Oot time, but after MM because it kinda goes along with the game series. Please understand, the last time I played Majora's Mask was when I was around five years old. I don't exactly remember how it ended, so I've put it together that he saved Termina and searched more of the land for, let`s say, the following seven years. Please correct me if I'm mistaken, but since I've already started, I'm going to have to follow with my theory. Thank you for understanding!**

**So…Love story! I absolutely am being a weirdo but because we are studying Romeo and Juliet, I found the need to obsess over fairy tales. I decided to go with an expected but classic 'forbidden love' story. Well, it's not the feuding part, but it'll be something along those lines. So please, if you're interested, favourite, follow, and review your opinion on our first chapter! Thank you! Um, so here we go…or should I say 'hero' we go…hehe. (Sorry :P)**

* * *

An enticing aria submerged to the radiance of moonlight, attracted as a moth. Her golden hair poured over her shoulders, shimmering under the burning lanterns of the evening sky. Her eyes fed upon the lucid rays, before she allowed her eyelids to gradually slide over her sapphire irises. Upon the balcony, her lonesome and divine figure towered above the plains of her kingdom, the saccharine aroma slyly creeping into her senses. Classified memories lurked in the fog, deliberately torturing her sanity; her response only consisting of her pleas for mercy. Her euphony totaled into the stiff stillness; rashly reflecting on her past. In a decrepit notion, her heart pounded tediously about in her chest. A persistent evocation slithered into her attention. She had been abandoned, rather; disregarded, by whom she had fallen desperately in love with. The impertinent actions had secretly impaired the imperial lady, but little had she spoken of it.

"Oh, Link. Where could you be?" Her voice, raptured and battered, shattered the subdued silence. "'Till when do I await your return?" The delicate gloves wrapped above her arms fell upon the keen granite, biting her smooth skin through the thin silk. Her fine bristles of blonde hair trickled along her fragile muscles as she sunk her head in embarrassment and shame.

"Zelda." A feminine yet coarse tone tore the sheet of mute, un-intently startling the princess. "You'll catch your death in this weather. Step inside and I will warm you up a comfortable bath." Her commanding yet kind dearest friend Impa had been searching to serve the young maiden, as ever.

With one last glance at the arresting moon, she exhaled an exasperated sigh, sending a wisp into the crisp air. The miniscule cloud danced gracefully as the flames in the toasty fireplace, anticipating her arrival in the inviting structure of the castle. "Very well. I suppose there is nothing for me out here anyways." Her footsteps pattered limply as she lurched forward, leading the wiser woman back into the stone walls. As promised, she had prepared young lady the heated tub, allowing her the serenity of soaking in the drink in sheer relaxation. Her arms reached the rims, her eyes fluttering into utter tranquility. Now had been the perfect time; she found the perfect moment to clear her scattered struggled and strain thoughts pestering her psyche. _Why have I chosen that Link must endorse my every feeling, action? If I am correct, he had decided to leave me behind after all. Why, to him, I am nothing but the dirt under his skids. I don't need his romance…not with such a careless 'boy'. After seven years, I could have expected a visit, at the very least. No, not even that. What heartless thing have I done to deserve such vulgar treatment? I'm not going to stand by it. I must forget about him. For all I know, he may be searching for a better life for all of eternity… perhaps I was just a period of time in his life. A stumble. If he can move on, it is positive that I can too. _

Vehemently terminating her thoughts before her conscience could change her mind; she scrubbed the grime off her skin until she was spotless and clad her nightgown. Upon her vanity awaited a brush, which she gladly swooped up and stroked her bristles of hair with. In a composed temptation, she shut the doors of her balcony, scoffing with displeasure and disgust. Satisfied with her reserved discipline, Zelda hobbled to her bed, heaved the sheets above her, and nestled into the sultriness. Her wet hair flew in banks, laced over her exquisite pillow. The young princess drifted into her slumber, dreaming of all things lovely.

* * *

_Were they whistles? The elusive sound of what was such a familiar although distant tune had yet to wake Zelda. As if skulking closer, the tender melody grew louder with every few second. Rustles outside resembled the whispers of the shifting leaves upon the vines. Tedious thumps outside beat against the pounding winds; throwing themselves at her window. A click. The door flew open, followed by the faint pattern of footsteps. A chipping breeze swam into the boudoir, salient curtains reaching out for the girl. Her only response were her gentle, deep breaths; in, then out. A mysterious and vague presence flew in, the thin shrill echoing. The anonymous man had disturbed her peacefulness; creeping about the wooden floorboards and slipping around the corners of the bed. When he had finally lined up with her striking façade, a slim gasp coasted between his dense lips. The time was protracted since he had last seen her. A guilty grin emerged, before he had brought himself to kneel alongside her allure. His infinite inquisitiveness to what she could've been dreaming of distressed his thoughts…His craving to feel the touch of her skin…His amazement that the light-sleeper, conscious and apprehensive, had little sense to detect Link beside her... None of this surpassing the amount of guilt flooding his strapping body. How dare he leave her for so long, unknown to what had been going on…She hadn't a lone inkling to what had been delaying him, yet he hadn't strained himself rigorously enough to return. "I'm sorry, Zelda." A swift and restrained murmur had caught her ear, barely startling the maiden. _

_ Her diffused voice revealed the image before her eyes had the chance. "Link?" The lack of surprise directed her to trust it was a hallucination. _

_ "It's me, Zel. I'm really here." His sincere smile softened her tense form, her harsh gaze settling. "I came back, and I'm never leaving." _

_ "How can I trust you? How can I trust you stand before_ _me__ in this moment alone?" Her voice quivered, scared to believe him and be disappointed once again. She had just bolstered herself into accepting that he had done this for the decency of his own. _

_ He shook his head reassuringly, "I promise you will always be able to trust me. I had returned, hadn't I?" Tears teemed her cobalt eyes before nodding roughly._

_ "How had you found your way to my bedroom at this hour?" Her inquiry brought a sheepish smile to his mien, bashful to his boorishness. _

_ "How could I keep myself away?" His charming charisma promoted her to shuffle through her wool blankets, offering a hand. He seized it above his own, bestowing a soft kiss atop it. The touch mesmerized her, leaving her dumbstruck. Link, finding his magnanimity to leave her to her privacy, brought him to stand above her. "Meet with me tomorrow at the courtyard. I owe you an explanation, but for now, I must leave you to your sleep. Best of dreams." His tattered gloves mildly scraped her forehead as he brushed the strands of fair-hair away, revealing an opportunity for him to peck her lavish skin. The kiss entranced her to sleep, as he sneaked away from her chamber. _

* * *

Dawn woke with an abrupt spring. The duchess leapt out of her bed, whirling herself on the stems of her bed, directed to the terrace entrance. Forcefully, she swung the doors open, striding into the daylight. Quickly, yet carefully, she scanned the immediate area, examining to discover whether that realistic dream had been as existent as she had covertly yearned. With no luck, she found herself trampling down the velvet spiral staircase, through numerous halls, bursting open the castle doors, and reaching the courtyard. Vacant and void. Much like her optimism.

In ample disenchantment, she slackened her flat movements; pacing to the petite pedestal, emerald tufts of grass tickling her bare feet. A glacier chill swamped her as she mounted the shimmering granite staircase, coming to a halt when she reached the gap in the barrier. She ran her dainty fingers amongst the dust and grime, as deserted as her soul. The dream was nothing more than a mere illusion, her conscience punning with her majesty. She was foolish to trust Link, once more after he had already offended her. He wasn't here, and he wasn't coming. Conveying herself back off the platform, she lumbered back to the rugged path that directed her to her location. As her hand lightly fell upon the limber of the castle doors, an impulsive piercing sound punctured both her eardrums and heart. The clatter of iron from armor and swords blended in with the hollers of a decipherable commoner. Her tresses coiled when she reeled in the direction, and her jumbled appearance plummeted.

Her inaudible speech seemed to assemble itself into a familiar series of letters and resonances. "Link…"

* * *

**Okay, to be totally fair, I'm mid-writers block so I wasn't sure how to end this. I guess it's as good as I can get it, I've been working **_**daaaays **_**on this. So, how was it?! It's going to get MUCH better, much more wonderfully romantic and dramatic. It won't exactly be like DFWYF, it'll be with a lot more tension, per se. I've become a much better writer because of that story, and I trust I can only get better. I've got it the rest of the story figured out, but please, trust me! Thank you!**


	2. Together Again

Her azure eyes fiercely glared as he wrestled away from their grasp, fraught and petrified. Frozen was the utmost relevant term to her immobility. The fledgling damsel desperately desired to support him, but something, something irrational froze the woman in her spot. Perchance astonishment, perhaps panic captivated her as the world decelerated in an extended recess. Wisely, she decided to use the interval to observe the commoner, the man who could've yet couldn't be anybody else. A sweaty speck of sweat slithered upon his brow as he importunately insisted away from their clutch. His cinnamon hued bangs swung over the tinge of his sapphire eyes, viciously recurring memoirs once more. A flinch of déjà vu slinked up her stiff posterior, aware further than all that he _couldn't _have been anyone else. Fervidly, she whisked to be of aid as her royal status permitted her to decree what ensues to the distressed hero.

"Stop this!" Her manner agitated the guards, commanding them to anxiously release the lad. "What is the meaning of this…nonsense?" Strictly, her hands tumbled upon her waist, her eyes sternly locked on the shuddering men.

"But m-ma'am, this man is a criminal." The most valiant man spoke, yet his voice had been quavering childishly.

"Rubbish. I know him as my own; he would never act so harshly. Link, I demand you tell these guards the truth." Her eyes plummeted to his, before he darted his focus elsewhere. An extensive shed of silence sliced amid them before he spoke up, his head limp with dishonor.

"I-I…I can't." His voice, feebler than the others, lacked the courage he had once known. "I'm sorry." Her own expression plunged, stunned by his deceitfulness.

"What?" Her utterance flittered below her breath, restricted imprudently as they pursued; hauling him elsewhere. His objectives to stray abandoned him as he imparted in once last reprehensible glimpse with the duchess.

* * *

The boy grunted recklessly as they hurled him in the cell, becoming exasperated with the watches and himself. The guards examined him hastily, roaring cynically. "What you did is absolutely unacceptable! You put all our lives at risk, for goddess knows what reason. Do you realize you're the most hated man in Hyrule?"

"Don't expect to come out of here anytime soon!" The other adjoined with equivalent resent. The dungeon's exit barred bitterly as they escorted themselves out. How irrational had he been to behave so promptly and commit such delinquencies? Nothing but regret swamped him, bearing the period he had finally established with Zelda for his own consequences. His hand struck his head in compunction, not in anything but hisbehaviour during the preceding seven ages. As greatly as he desired to forget his errors, he couldn't and he shan't, for his blunders in the past have made their way to his future. He shook his head strongly, reprimanding himself and striving to quake off the judgments harassing his frequently composed state.

Faint footsteps resonated through the cellar as a silhouette shifted gracefully among the hall. Link's primary retort jolted him back before he had a juncture to contemplate the feminine figure. The adolescent maiden perused each chamber before attaining his, as she gradually fumbled upon the gelid rails.

"Link, is that you?" The lady gauzily respired.

"I-It's me." The hero observed as she extricated the latch before gyrating the grip. The steel gate pierced an echo through the corridor as she prudently had it unbarred and then treading for Link. Her silk gown draped atop her knees as she sunk to the brisk cobblestones before her fickle idol.

In a hasty drive, she hurled her arms atop the hero while her tears tinged his emerald green tunic. In immediate reaction, he lurched back, still shook in her clench. "You're back! You don't know how long I've anticipated your arrival." She confessed, clinging to his garment sternly. Rapidly, she tore back and encountered her eyes with his. "Now we must hurry, I'll assist you while you flee." The princess prearranged impulsively.

"Wait, Zelda. You can't do that…I deserve to be here."

A pout flashed her lips as she shook her head. "Don't be rash, Link. I know you and you would never commit a crime."

"But…I-I did." His head dipped, infamy priming his actions. "I know that it was wrong, but couldn't resist. You must believe that what I was doing was for a reason. However, I must admit that it was wrong and I agree to pay the consequences. I had to return to Hyrule to pay my debt. It's okay, Zelda. At least now, I've seen you. That's worth a thousand years in prison."

She rattled her head in incredulity. "So it's true then. Y-You're a criminal?"

"I-I'm so sorry."

"Link…" Tears teemed her eyes as she sloped her forehead against his. Strands of golden locks veiled the fondle; stirring juvenile sensations within both of them. Their hearts pounded viscously, each anxious the other could perceive the silent vibration. Anonymous to her, his eyes detected her timidity, restricting his thirst for more of her touch. Her striking features illuminated in solitary torch harbouring the light through the labyrinth. Her glorious image swayed him, as much as he repelled, conveying his mouth only an inch from hers. Her placid, tepid breaths breezed to his skin, guiding a shudder to crawl his spine. With forfeiture of dictation, his lips grazed atop hers, fetching her into a tender kiss. Zelda couldn't resist yet to sense herself beam at the contact, denying to tug away. As pleasing as it was for him, anguish and dread submerged his mind, comprehending that loving her after his behaviour was cruel, let alone notifying her of his emotions. The impetuous instinct hauled him to cease the astonishing moment, as much as he sought to reject.

"N-No…no…we mustn't. I-I'm so sorry, I can't do this to you. I'm the most hated man in Hyrule…and you're the princess." He relinquished any interaction with the maiden, realizing the agony of his purpose too late.

Enduring to process what had just ensued; her voice was frail as she prepared to quarrel against his resolve. Just before she had her chance, a cautionary shriek interjected, as she brewed her name out in the infuriated tone. She found herself spilling out the words she had prepared previously, before the guards came probing. "No. I-I don't care. I'll return, I won't leave you." In disposition, she dashed from the cell, shoddily slamming the gate shut. Thundering behind her, livid footsteps trembled atop the masonry floors.

She wouldn't dare get discovered with the despised man of Hyrule. It was absolutely forbidden.

* * *

**A/N- What'd you think?! I tried…I know the kiss was soon but OOT Zelink seem to already have a connection. Please be honest! I loved the reviews so far, thank you so much! Please review more! I'd love to hear you opinions and constructive critism :)**


End file.
